Perfluoropolyether group-containing compounds generally have extremely low surface energy, and hence, they have unique properties such as water and oil repellency, chemical resistance, lubricity, mold releasability, anti-fouling properties. Because of such properties, the perfluoropolyether group-containing compounds have been used as a water and oil-repellant anti-fouling agent for papers and fibers, a lubricant for a magnetic recording medium, a grease-proof agent for precision machines, a mold release agent, cosmetics, protective films, and the like. However, the low surface energy of the perfluoropolyether group-containing compound also means that this compound has extremely low compatibility and affinity for organic solvents as well as substances such as coating composition, cosmetics, and various coating materials, and accordingly, it has been pointed out that, when the perfluoropolyether group-containing compound is added to various industrial materials to thereby impart the materials with the properties as described above, the mixture suffered from insufficient dispersion stability and the like to result in the difficulty of blending.
In the meanwhile, polysiloxane compounds (silicones) also have low surface energy, and hence, the properties such as water repellency, lubricity, and releasability. The polysiloxane compounds, however, have higher affinity for organic solvents as well as coating compositions, cosmetics, and various coating materials compared to the perfluoropolyether compound, and their dispersion stability can be improved by various types of modification. More specifically, a silicone modified with a polyether chain such as polyethylene glycol or polypropylene glycol is well adapted for use as a nonionic surfactant in applications such as a starting material for cosmetics, foam regulator in urethane foam, additive in the plastics, anti-fogging agent, anti-foaming agent, textile treatment agent, and water-soluble lubricant since the polysiloxane chain functions as a hydrophobic group and the polyether group functions as a hydrophilic group.
Perfluoropolyether-modified polysiloxane compounds have been synthesized as a compound having both the perfluoropolyether group and the polysiloxane chain. (JP-A 2006-321764, JP-A 2008-308628, JP-A 2008-88412, JP-A 59-22611, and JP-A 60-22907).
However, when the degree of fluorine modification is increased to thereby improve the properties inherent to the perfluoropolyether group, the compound suffers from drastically reduced affinity for other materials, and hence, the compound suffers from the problems such as dispersion stability. Accordingly, there is a demand for the development of a compound which has both the properties of the perfluoropolyether and the properties of the polyether-modified silicone, and which has high affinity for organic solvents as well as coating compositions, cosmetics, and various coating materials.